Swallow Your Fears
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Misato's drunken gestures and teases toward Shinji reach a boiling point, and he finds himself doing something he never thought he had the guts to. Commission for Jviper.


Misato was drunk when her come-ons started, which made them less of a surprise for Shinji, but still a great shock when she leaned over the table toward him in the middle of dinner, tossing aside another can and giving the teen a lurid smile as she slurred, "Oh! I picked up a can of air freshener for you, to help cover up the smell in your room. I know you're a growing boy and it's normal for your age, but you must go so many times per day..."

Shinji looked up from his takeout box in a rapid fire procession of emotions from confusion to panic to utter embarrassment. His eyes were wide as she commented 'subtly' on his masturbation habits; he hadn't thought the smell lingered that much, but apparently it was strong enough for her to pick up on without fully entering his bedroom very much, leading to a bit of panic and embarrassment as he realized just how she was looking at him. She wasn't talking about her ward's masturbation the way a sensible grown woman should be, with tact and tasteful reluctance. No, she was looking at him with eyes a little too forward for him to keep still, her elbows on the table and arms pressing together her breasts to emphasize the deep cleavage her loose top did little to cover.

Looking back down into his food, Shinji fumbled with his chopsticks, taking a second to steady himself back up and pull a piece of chicken from atop his rice. "I'm sorry," he said simply, refusing to meet her gaze, although his eyes had difficulty keeping focused on his food, being slowly led upward by the magnetic pull of her cleavage, so soft and pale and oh how wonderful it would have been to sink his cock between those breasts and... He was hard, and his cheeks burned bright pink to show it. His eyes snapped back down to focus hurriedly on the food, which he ate more vigorously to try and keep his mind focused on it. There was a lot that was thoroughly uncomfortable about the situation; she was drunk and an adult woman who should have known better, and no matter how attractive she was it was impossible to in good conscience eye her the way he wanted to, the way his pubescent mind demanded.

The temptation of living with Misato was intense. She was a beautiful woman, and though incredibly immature and far removed from a suitable guardian, in some way it almost made her more 'approachable', so far from a maternal figure that it made his emotions a little less conflicting. Still incredibly so, leaving him guilty every time he came to the thought of her-which was plenty given how many times he found himself masturbating in a given day even with the myriad of girls his age and older there were to occupy his lusty thoughts-but not quite on the level of thinking about someone who was like a mother to him.

A pretty irresponsible mother if she was one, given the way she laughed it off, the rapid contraction the laughter called on bringing up a fit of hiccups she decided to cure by downing another half can of beer before finally talking. "Don't worry about it. Like I said, it's normal." Which was half-true. The number had spiraled up to heights that were far from normal, implying his appetites and stamina were far past the standard for a boy his age. So far from it, in fact, that it became a bit of a point of fixation for her. How could he jerk off so many times per day? It seemed so far beyond belief, and it induced thoughts that she felt guilty about until she was a few cans deep, at which point they became things she desired greatly to act on. If he could go that many times, imagine how wonderful he would be as a lover, finally scratching the itches that only grew each time she picked up the heavy scent of his cock passing by his room. "But please, start using the can after you do it."

It wouldn't solve anything really, still alerting her to it when the sound of the can noisily spraying its lilac payload covered up the smell of semen with a more floral one, and it was so strong a can that she'd pick up on whenever it was reapplied easily, but she hoped she could lessen the temptation a little, make it easier on herself. It was a rather twisted agony to be so obsessed with the boy she was charged with watching, knowing her job depended on it. It helped push her fears past the boundaries of morality that alcohol dulled; she could escape a lot at the bottom of a bottle, but even in her daze she knew better than to do something that stupid. At least, she hoped she would; the little ways she helped herself were there for insurance, her sober mind helping keep her drunk mind in check.

"I will," Shinji muttered as he ate quickly, trying to get away as quickly as possible from the table, to hide in his room. To do what, he didn't know yet, or at least he pretended not to know. His resolve weakened and he peeked up at her cleavage again, at the way her loose shirt had ridden up and exposed her midsection, at how amazing her breasts looked. She wore very little around the house, and all of her body seemed so perfect that his mind had become obsessed with covering every inch of her in cum. Her round breasts, her shapely ass and legs, her pretty face...

All the parts of Shinji that had any sense of decency in them tried to push him away from these impure thoughts, but it was difficult, if not impossible, to keep his head on straight as the temptation crept upon him so heavily. He was lost to his thoughts, to the arousal his more baser instincts induced in him, always a voice in the back of his mind that called him to fixate on her. She was drunk and clearly on the verge of coming onto him; just a little push and he would stop having to use his hand.

Misato's chicken fried rice had barely even been touched, but she wasn't thinking very much about food at the moment, leaning in a little closer and smiling at her ward. "So, how many times a day is it?" There was no shame on her face, but in fact eager curiosity. She wanted to know, and didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with such a line of questioning. "It must be a lot."

Shinji froze up, eyes finally meeting Misato's, and staring incredulously at her. There had been a fair amount of pushing, but this was a new level entirely, pushing into the realm of probing questions that made him squirm uncomfortably where he sat. His embarrassment was clear, but even clearer was how rigid he was under the table, how much he wanted to run away and tend to the aching in his shorts. He couldn't believe him luck, being asked such things at dinner by a very drunk Misato who only got drunker before his eyes. Was she going to do something? The anticipation was a killer, and it only made him panic more and more.

"Come on," she slurred, leaning forward and beaming a smile down on her ward. "You can tell me, I'm just curious. I won't tell anyone." Her head wobbled and swayed, rolling from shoulder to shoulder. She was clearly more inebriated than she should have been for dinnertime, already having trouble keeping her head upright and still. Her hand fretted, a wicked idea flashing across her face as she thought about how she could draw an answer from Shinji. "If you tell me, I'll pull my shirt up for a few seconds," she sang, laughing as she peeled the hem of the yellow top upward a little, flashing Shinji with a tiny stretch of under-boob just to show she was serious. "And! And..." she said, trailing off a little as she thought on it a little. "I'll tell you how often I masturbate, too. Just so this all seems normal."

Nothing about this seemed normal! Shinji felt a little hot under the collar, well aware of the fact none of this was even the slightest bit sane, but Misato had promised to show him her tits if he confessed... It wasn't like she was going to punish him for this. Or anything, really. In fact, she might not even remember it when all was said and done. But he would certainly remember her breasts vividly. It wasn't a bad idea.

Mustering up the courage, he blurted out the honest figure, a loud and so-fast-it-came-out-mumbled, "Eight."

Misato's eyes went wide in shock, surprise, and guilty arousal all at once. Eight times a day. How did he even find time to do it all with how much he had to do? "I-it's okay, Shinji," she said, closing her eyes and smiling a goofy, drunken smile. "That's not anything to be ashamed of. In fact, I think it's pretty cool. One day you're going to make a girl very happy with that." Her thighs rubbed together beneath the table, her mind racing with excitement at the thought someone so active and virile was underneath her roof, clearly lusting after her-because what boy his age wouldn't-and just ripe for the taking. "Soak it in Shinji, you've earned it." Without any degree of shame she tugged her top all the way up and showed Shinji her breasts.

It was a miracle his erection didn't thud against the table given how much the sight made him throb. Her breasts were gorgeous! Plump, round, perky, topped off with pink nipples that hardened quickly under his gaze. He wanted to grab them, to squeeze them, bury his face in them and suck on her nipples. To wrap them around his cock and start thrusting until her face was painted with jizz and she was begging him to fuck her. It wasn't a realistic thought at all, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted it too bad.

He thought he could handle the sight before him, but he couldn't. Leaving his food half-uneaten, Shinji excused himself hurriedly, nearly shouting his apologies as he ran for his bedroom. "I'll finish my food later, I'm not very hungry!" He closed the door behind him in a hurry, almost slamming it as he ran for the bed, pants halfway down his legs when he jumped onto the mattress, frantically kicking them away. His head swam with the memory of her breasts burned into his mind, focused on all the fantasies he'd had that now seemed all the more real for having confirmation of how her breasts looked. If only he'd touched them...

It was embarrassing. Shinji buried his head shamefully into the pillow as he began to masturbate furiously, cock in hand and already oozing pre down onto his sheets. It was such a cruel tease, one he believed Misato would never actually mean if she were sober and could remember it. Just a drunk toying with him. She was the unattainable older woman he'd come to fixate on in her gorgeousness, body always so barely covered, always on display as she lazed about the house. It was easy to come to be attracted to her, but she had in her inebriation pushed him too far, and he was left guiltily jerking it.

Remaining seated at the table, Misato felt a rush like she'd rarely known before. He'd run off to masturbate. She knew it. He knew she knew it. A lurid little secret between them inspired by the sight of her breasts. She'd gone too far, that much was apparent, but she didn't feel as bad about it as she should have. In fact, it excited her. Perhaps there was something to this. Maybe she could tease him a little harder, push him and play with him and ultimately make her move on the boy. She was so lonely with her on-again-off-again hell with Kaji. Shinji was under her roof, energetic, and anything with him would be free of the emotional baggage real, adult relationships had.

And eight times a day.

Good lord.  
XXXXXXXXX  
Misato had come to Shinji's bed that night. She hadn't done anything, insisting she was just too drunk to make it to her room and that he was warm and technically the bed belonged to her so he'd just have to deal with it. But she was suspiciously cuddly with Shinji, already half-asleep when it happened, and with her arm draped lazily across his chest he drifted off to sleep, even if her body heat was tempting him to push himself to the night's number nine.

His dreams were filled with her. Touching him and teasing him, walking around the apartment naked. It was a maddening dream, but one that didn't stop no matter how much he wished it would, painting the picture of what the rest of her gorgeous form must have looked like. She was beautiful, of course, the most beautiful woman he knew. There were girls his age who may grow to be more beautiful, but they were his age, and there was a sorely absent thrill in admiring them. With Misato, there was the sordid scenario of a relationship society would never approve of. Something to be romanticized and thought about, secret and kept under wraps. The sort of adventure and excitement that didn't involve all the terrifying realities he had to face; an idyllic dark secret.

As the dream drew onward, she dropped all pretense of teasing, slipping into the shower with him and smiling as she pressed him against the shower wall and dropped to her knees. "It's big for a boy your age," she purred, wrapping her lips around his cock and taking it deep into her mouth, letting his head reach into her throat as the hot water ran across his body. It was intense and soothing, putting him at ease and allowing Misato that extra little bit of permission she needed to violate the boy she'd been assigned to watch, sucking and slurping on his length.

The dream blowjob didn't last long before she was pulling away from him and his cock was throbbing and sputtering, splattering thick ropes of cum all across her face as his knees gave out, the shower wall the only thing keeping him upright. He came and came and didn't stop until his balls were dry and her pretty features and purple hair were all covered in his seed, a smile brimming beneath her white mask. "And you cum a lot too," she moaned, licking her lips. The oversexed, shameless dream version of Misato was every slutty trope his teenage mind could think of. "From now, I don't want to hear you're masturbating eight hours a day, alright? You're going to come find me and fuck me whenever you need relief, no matter what. Even if it's just dry humping me and cumming on my panties, I don't want you to do it alone anymore."

He was about to speak when he awoke, jostled from his dream by nothing in particular. He gasped, realizing where he was and that it hadn't been real at all. Misato was snoring lightly, her beer breath filling his nostrils as he lay face-to-face with her, her arm still wrapped around his waist as his remained pinned beneath his body and the pillows-that one had the extra assurance of Misato's head heavy upon it-keeping them chaste.

But one thing was certainly not chaste, and that was his penis. His erection had slipped out of his boxers in the night and was now flush against Misato's mound, pressing into her puffy pussy lips through her lacy underwear, the only thing keeping him from being buried inside of her. It was an uncomfortable predicament to be in, but the temptation to fulfill the dream Misato's request was there and it was so painful to ignore. All he'd had to do was start moving, to rub up against the soft fabric and her folds beneath them.

Instead, he screamed.

He didn't know why he did. Maybe it was that he wasn't as shameless or as brave as he thought. Maybe he just wanted to disassociate himself from his body's actions; if he plead innocent to this whole mess he wouldn't have to fear retribution. It was just morning wood after all. Or, maybe, deep down, he wanted her to see how much he wanted her, and for her to, in very poor judgment, encourage him. If she, the adult, told him to, who was he to say no? Absolving himself of guilt and responsibility for things he so greatly wanted to do to her. If she told him, he wouldn't have to think twice.

But as she stirred, coming out of her boozy slumber far more peacefully than she had any right to for how she was woken up, she didn't immediately pounce onto his dick and start rubbing against him. She felt the stiffness against her mound and knew exactly what it was, but in her sobriety, she had lost the courage and the shamelessness to make move. "Oh dear," she said, feeling the rigid shaft against her. If she were drunk, she knew she wouldn't have the resolve not to, because what pressed against her panties was something to thick and long that she would have been riding it all night given half a chance. He was not gifted with stamina, but with a cock that made her have to pull away only because she feared how wet she was quickly getting leaking through.

"I'm sorry," Shinji shouted, rolling over onto his stomach and hiding his erection, but it wasn't fast enough for Misato not to get a good look at it, and have to turn away to keep from letting him see the way she bit her lip. "I didn't mean to! I was asleep, and it just happened, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," she said reassuringly, patting him on the back. "I'm not angry with you, I understand. You're young and this happens, especially when you're sharing a bed with a beautiful woman." She laughed, burying her embarrassment behind teasing. "Now come on, it's time for you to get in the shower and off to school. But don't think I won't time it to make sure you aren't doing anything funny in there." He looked up at her in panic, making her laugh even more and gently swat at his back. "I'm joking! Take as long as you need, I don't want your lust for me interfering with your schoolwork." She left the room before she could confirm if that one was a joke, leaving Shinji confused and bewildered.

He got up and hurried into the shower, rubbing out two before he even thought about trying to wash himself. Misato didn't even bother checking the clock as she went to her room, pulled her vibrator out from her bedside table, and began to tend to her own frustrations.  
XXXXXXXXX  
From pretty much the moment Shinji got home from school, the apartment was fraught with teases that he simply could not believe. Misato seemed to be wearing a pair of cut-off jean shorts even skimpier than usual, ones that cupped her apple-shaped rear perfectly. Worsening matters was how many excuses she found to bend, tackling her garbage horde in what she claimed to be 'a burst of inspiration to keep a clean house', but what was very clearly just the desire for Shinji to get long, lasting eyefuls of her rear whenever she bent over. And his gaze couldn't resist the urge, of course. Oh, how easy it would have been to lean forward and start squeezing or slapping that gorgeous ass, maybe pulling her shorts down and hot-dogging her until he left hot cum all over her back.

A pair of panties had been left in his bed 'by accident'. It was the pair she'd worn last night, now with a suspicious wet spot on the front. He didn't touch them, didn't even think about it. He called Misato into the room and watched as she downed a can of beer and stumbled through an embarrassed apology for her messiness, not explaining at all how they had gotten there as she took them away and threw them into the laundry basket, only to hand it off to him and ask him to do the laundry. Never in Shinji's life had he been so clumsy about putting in laundry, but trying to do it without actually touching her underwear was a tricky prospect. He simply did not trust himself at all with her panties.

Once the clothes were washed and run through the dryer, he brought the basket to her room, the door open just a crack, and a low buzzing noise accompanying a myriad of moans. Pushing it open a little, Shinji remained silent as he caught an eyeful of Misato on all fours, facing away from the door as she fucked herself with a rather large vibrator set on high. Paralyzed in shock and lust, he stared open-mouthed at the wiggling rear in the air and the volume of pussy juice leaking out of her soaked folds as she masturbated in the middle of the afternoon, drunkenly moaning and giggling to herself as she tended to her needs. The sway of the toy was hypnotic as it pumped steadily in and out, and for all she seemed incapable of doing much right when she was particularly inebriated, she was fucking herself with a surprisingly stuck-to pace. He could have joined in. He wanted to. Replaced the toy with his cock and finally just done it. But he was afraid and knew it was wrong, and once he had use of his legs again he left the basket by the door and went to his own room to try and pull himself together in the post-orgasm breathlessness he was about to induce.

At dinner, Misato made no mention of the little 'incident' that morning, much to his relief. It seemed like they could forget all about the awkward event of the morning, and perhaps all of the 'teasing' throughout the day had just been a drunken woman's sloppiness. Little things that would have seemed normal if not for the oddities of the past twenty-four hours, capped off with accidentally leaving her door open a crack when she'd likely meant to close it. Maybe they could just move on from this and never again speak of Shinji's masturbation habits.

Her dinner talk was the normal fare as she chugged away at her cans and ate her microwave dinner. It was comforting and reassuring for Shinji that they move on, up until her leg found its way along his, slowly sliding forward, toes wiggling and teasing his thighs. Her touch was so warm and arousing that he very quickly got hard and found himself once more eating his food extra fast to try and keep his focus. Her teasing approach this time was different; she was going to act like nothing was going on even as she put the moves on him, and with any luck she would drive him up the wall.

For the second night in a row, Shinji excused himself from dinner early and tended to his needs.  
XXXXXXXXX  
Misato drunkenly joined Shinji in bed again that night, this time a little more forceful in how she pressed against him as she slept. She was considerably drunker too, having spent a long stretch of the night getting reacquainted with her vibrator until her batteries had flat-out run dry. Shinji was already asleep, but her presence awoke him, left him grumbling and making inquisitive noises as she settled against him, shushing him. "Go back to sleep," she said gently, running hands through his hair and looking at him. She waited a little for him to fall back to sleep before she spoke beneath her breath, the importance being on the words said to Shinji's face, whether he was asleep or not. Preferably asleep actually, so she had as clear a clear conscience as she could about this whole mess.

"I wish you were brave enough to make the move yourself," she said gently, assuming he was asleep. "I want it so badly, but we're both so afraid." There was more, but she succumbed to her drunken sleepiness before she could say it.

While he wasn't entirely asleep, Shinji was far from awake, and he was left in his dreams unsure if the words were real or not.

When he awoke, he was in the exact same situation as the previous morning, his cock flush against Misato's panties, rigid and leaking pre all over the place. But this time, something snapped in him. An entire day of obsession with Misato and all the things she'd been showing him had pushed him to his limit, spurred onward by words that may have been a dream but may well have been real. It didn't matter if they were or not anymore; he couldn't go on like this much longer. The temptation and agony of being teased by the woman he lusted for, so many things uncontrollably driving him up the wall. He needed to do something, to act on his desires and fulfill whatever lusts were compelling him to this obsession.

His hips began to rock, grinding his swollen tip up and down between the outline of her labia in her tight panties. It felt so much better to intentionally rub his dick against her panties than all the accidental motions had been. The friction was controlled and directed perfectly, making him throb and drip some more translucent pre-cum onto her underwear. His breath grew heavy; he couldn't believe he was doing this, that he wasn't panicking or freaking out about any of it. Something had emboldened him, filled him with enough certainty and desire that he was actually going through with something so stupid, so risky. In fact, the risk only got him even more worked up.

His hand reached for her top, squeezing her breast through the thin shirt, and it was just as soft and squeezable as he expected it to be. Moaning beneath his breath, he dug his heels into the bed and started to rock a little faster, dry humping Misato while they lay on their sides, his guardian still completely unconscious. So long as she stayed blacked out, he was safe, and he was going to reap every sweet moment of security from the situation presented to him, no matter what it took.

But with that security had to come some risk, and as Shinji feel deeper into his lust-induced stupidity, he decided that if he was going to dry hump Misato, he was going to do it right. He rolled the woman onto her back, pulling her legs apart and settling down between them, cock laid down along her slit, which her underwear clung to and hugged tightly. She was growing wetter even in her sleep from the sweet friction running along her pussy, and a damp spot formed on her panties as he resumed his thrusts, now much more vigorous from this more easy and accessible position. She remained out cold, snoring heavily, with the occasional subconscious moan ringing out. She was gorgeous and incredible, and he was absolutely without shame for finally taking advantage of the opportunities presented to him.

Reaching again for her breasts, this time Shinji pulled her top up altogether, exposing them to his hungry eyes. They were just as perfect as they'd been the first time he saw them, but this time he was able to touch them. He did so with gusto, both hands kneading and fondling her ample tits, the flesh so soft beneath his grip. They were a perfect pair, so perky and bouncy, and he was going to do a great many things to them. Fuck them, cum on them, suck on them as he slept. Misato was going to be his. The lonely drunk woman was going to give in to her temptations now that he had the ball rolling, there was no doubt about it.

Pressing down harder, Shinji worked his hip as quickly as he could, his humping growing quite frantic. He had no sense of pacing or sexual prowess, just a big dick and the stamina to last. His thrusts were clumsy and imprecise, but all he needed was the raw friction of her panties to rub against, and he got that in spades, satisfying all the virgin needed to feel better than his regular masturbation sessions could ever do. He was soon enough grunting heavily with the pace of his thrusts, working his hips frantically in his desire to cum all over her panties, just like his dream version of Misato had told him to. He knew there was no way it hadn't been a dream, but the coincidence of the dream's desires with how he'd woken up two mornings in a row was fascinating to him. Everything played out so perfectly.

Misato's moans became a little louder as he toyed with her breasts harder, both hands dug in and teasing little pinches at her nipples as he dry humped her through considerably wetter and wetter conditions. He was drawing close, and didn't care to pay attention to all the signs that she was beginning to wake up. He didn't care about anything other than getting off; they were distractions, and his focus was tight. Tighter than it had ever been before, in fact. Nothing had inspired such a single-minded frenzy as this, Shinji committed to what he was doing without shame or thought for the consequences of his actions.

The purple-haired woman came back to the waking world only seconds before Shinji came. She felt his cock grinding against her folds, how slick he was, how eagerly he was grabbing at her breasts, and she gasped in shock, eyes going wide as she stared right into Shinji's. The surprise only worsened the boy's release, and with a heavy grunt he pushed forward and came, thick ropes of hot, sticky cum splattering all over her midsection and along her panties, pumping in such volume that she was amazed by just how much he had in him and the implication he was capable of getting off eight times a day.

Shinji froze, panting with his mouth open wide as he looked at her, too terrified to even read her expression. He was paralyzed in fear, all of his worries and shame catching up to him in half a second and leaving him ragged. "I..."

But he wasn't prepared for what came next. Misato reaching down to her stomach, smearing some of his cum onto her fingers, and brought it to her lips, sucking it off in a lurid, over-the-top display, a little moaning thrown in for good measure before she grabbed his wrists and clicked her tongue. "I didn't tell you to stop."


End file.
